FNAF: Sweet Nightmare Remake
by Lolipop Panda
Summary: Zoey and Sarah Holmes are cousins that are Jr. Detectives of a small town call. Rose Water Springs the home of the only Freddy's that had half human Animatronics.When Detective Richardson Zoey's guardian sends them to Freddy's Play Land to solve some of the cold cases there. They find themselves in a mystery of Zoey's dark past. What will happen to Sarah and Zoey will they survive?
1. Panda's Note

Panda's Author Note

To my lovely fans of Sweet Nightmare. I wanted to say after re-reading my fic I have decided to rewrite it.

There were many characters I wanted to add it is the same storyline but the grammar is gonna be slightly better along with the spelling and details.

There will be a sequel to this one so please try this one out like I said the same storyline but different ending so please I hope you all enjoy I love you all my darling fans and I hope you enjoy it as you enjoy the first Sweet Nightmare.

Warning: Fluff, Drug use, violence, very light smut, and bad bad words

Love always,

Lolipop Panda .


	2. Prolouge: A Scattered Rose

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was my precious daughter Zoey's eighth birthday.

Rose was working at her journalist job and as for me, I was on a case training one of the new rookie detectives. Now lets fast forward towards Lily's diner.

Lily's diner was a small fifty's diner in the middle of the town of Rose Water Spring's. That restaurant was where my older brother Richardson and his daughter Sarah were watching over Zoey till my wife and I got home from our jobs.

Richard had dark brown hair with emerald green eyes as for his nine-year-old daughter Sarah she had her mother's light brown hair that reached to the tip of her chin with her father's emerald green eyes.

And then there was my little angel Zoey she had long dark red hair like mine that was braided into pigtails with her mother's soft blue-green eyes.

"So what do you wanna do for your birthday until your parents are home Zoe-bear?" Richardson asked Zoey while taking a small sip of his coffee.

"I don't know." Zoey mumbles under her breath while poking at her chocolate chip pancakes with her fork.

"Knowing Zoey she would want to go to Freddy's Play Land to see her future husband." Sarah added with a small snort as Zoey sticks out her little pink tongue out towards her nine-year-old cousin.

"Mn~ sadly Freddy's Play Land has been closed since your parents and I were kids." Richardson added with a sad smile.

"I know." Zoey whispers as she looks back down towards her chocolate chip pancakes.

Allow me to explain my wife Rose would always tell Zoey stories of Freddy which caused my little princess to fall in love with the big teddy bear I say love because well you'll find out later now than back to the story.

"Oh oh I know Zoey. Why don't we go roller skating and when we get back to my house we'll play Freddy's until you have to go home I'll be Freddy for you." Sarah added with a soft smile.

"Promise?" Zoey asked as she hold out her little pinky.

"Promise." Sarah giggles as she wraps her tiny pinky around Zoey's.

"Well, then ladies shall we start leaving for the roller rink?" Richardson chuckles as he stands from his seat and dusts off his navy blue pinstripe suit and places his fedora on his head.

"Yes!" Both Zoey and Sarah responded with excitement as they follow Richardson out of the diner.

A few hours later my brother came by to drop Zoey off and to enjoy some birthday cake. That Rose had made.

"Hey thanks for watching over Zoe for us." I said while making my way towards him.

"No problem Zoey and Sarah had a lot of fun today." Richardson responded while patting my shoulder.

"Now then who wants cake?"Rose asked as she enters the dining room from the kitchen with Zoey's birthday cake as her pale blond hair bounces behind her. Once she was in front of the table Rose gently sets the cake down on top of the dining table.

"It looks amazing Rose." Richardson said as he gently sets Sarah on his knee as she hands him a slice of cake after Zoey had received her birthday piece.

A few hours later both Richardson and Sarah both left for the night since it was getting late after all and both of the kids did have school the next day.

"So~ Zoe-bear how was your eighth birthday?" I asked now sitting in the living room recliner while watching Rose as she places our daughter in to her lap.

"It was fun."

"Really? That's good daddy and I have a surprise for you"

" Really mommy? What is it?" Zoey asked while tilting her head.

I chuckle softly while watching Rose take off the Freddy Fazbear necklace that was around her neck and gently places it around Zoey's neck. My daughter's soft blue-green eyes slightly sparkled with excitement as she looks down toward the wooden carved bear.

"As long as you keep this around your neck Freddy will protect you." Rose whispers while giving Zoey a loving smile.

"I bet our little Zoey wants to hear another story about her future husband." I added with a wink towards Rose who let out a soft giggle at how red Zoey was now becoming.

"Daddy~"

" Well, you do don't you?"

"..I do" Zoey whispers with a small pout.

"Well, you heard the birthday princess Rose."

"Alright alright let's see. Where to begin?" Rose asked as she clears out her throat. As she starts to tell Zoey a story the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it it's probably Richardson for the case files he's forgotten." I said while standing from my seat and begin to head towards the front door.

As I open the door I found a pair of blood red eyes staring back towards me.

"..Nyx"

"Hello Peter it's been a while." a cold female voice answered as a loud bang that had filled the air.

I let out a gasp of breath as I felt sharp pressure going through my body before I fell limply towards the floor.

I heard screaming from Rose and her telling Zoey to climb out the window in her bedroom and to run as far as she can. I'm guessing that my daughter obeyed her orders because I heard the sound of Nyx's goons trying to force open Zoey's bedroom door by trying to kicking it open.

The next thing I saw was Nyx standing over me as loose strands of her dark purple hair flowing down the side of her face.

"Don't worry Peter I didn't want you to miss this." she said with an evil cackle while pulling Rose by her pale blond hair to where she was standing front of her.

I watch in horror as Nyx takes a knife and begins to slowly cut out my wife's tongue.

She then started to cut on each side of her mouth open I let out a sadden groan as I watch her then slowly cut out my wife's beautiful soft blue-green eyes. I flinched as I heard my precious Rose continues to scream in pain.

"Take her away the boss still has needs for her." Nyx's cold voice whispers as she pushes Rose to another one of her goons who pulls her out of the apartment.

"Boss!" Another Goon shouted as he ran up towards Nyx.

"The girl she got awa~." Before the poor guy could finish a loud slap filled the room.

"You fool the Big boss isn't going to like this." Nyx hissed and glares down towards me while I let out a weak chuckle.

"Laugh all you want Peter at least I'm not the one bleeding out." Nyx sneers as she digs her heel into my bullet wound causing me to hiss from the pain.

"Let's go!" Nyx shouted as she walks out of our apartment with her idiotic goons with her. As soon as the front door slam shut I heard the door to Zoey's room open.

"Daddy~!" I heard Zoey's voice cried with the sound of her little feet running towards me.

"Zoe you were supposed to run."

"I c-couldn't leave you. Daddy what are they going to do to mommy?" she whimpers while kneeling beside me.

"Sh~ Zoey I don't know but I need you to listen to me very carefully." I whispered weakly while setting my hand gently on Zoey's cheek who slowly nodded her head.

"D-daddy has to go now." I whispered while coughing up some blood.

" No daddy you, you can't leave."

"Baby, listen I need you to be brave. Remember what mommy said about the necklace?"

"That if I kept it on Freddy will protect me."

"That a girl Freddy is with you in spirit now I need you to call uncle Richardson. Can you do that?"

"Yes, daddy."

"That's my girl." I finished while ruffling Zoey's dark red hair. Before everything around me slowly faded to black.

I couldn't move or talk all I could do was hear my daughter's voice slowly fading calling out to me begging me not to go.

My sweet little Zoey was the last thing I heard and saw that night.


	3. Chapter 1 The Case

**Chapter 1. The Case**

Years have passed since Rose's and my death. My precious Zoey was now eight-teen while her older cousin Sarah was nineteen. Both had now graduated from high school.

Sarah was about to start college to become a Veterinarian as for Zoe well let's just say she followed in my footsteps.

She had started her junior detective career in middle school. In hopes of finding Nyx and getting revenge for us. Yet that was stopped when my older brother had asked Zoe to since he was worried about her thirst for revenge.

To prove to her uncle that it wasn't bloodthirsty and that she would have sent Nyx to prison instead of killing her.

Zoey pushed the case's that most likely involved Nyx aside and started working on others. Which actually helped the whole town of Rose Water Springs.

Everything was going great until now...

My brother lets out an annoyed sigh as he stares down at a vanilla folder that was sitting on the table in front in Lily's diner.

The owner of the diner Lily had become good friends with the family after Zoe had, Figured out that it was her now ex-husband who was the attempting to kill her in order to gain ownership of the diner. Along with stealing the money from the safe for his gambling and drug addiction.

" Just call them Richard you need both of them for the case." The blond ponytail waitress / owner said as she pours my brother a cup of coffee.

" I know it's just...Nyx might be involved."

" Well, then you're just going have to change the rules." Lily said while placing a hand on her hip.

Earning a small glare from Richardson.

" Look, Richard, all I'm saying is that perhaps. Zoe was meant to go face to face against Nyx." she finished before walking away leaving my brother by himself in his thoughts.

With a defeated groan my brother takes out his cellphone and begins dialling my daughter's phone number before putting it up against his ear.

The sound of her phone ringing from her nightstand had my daughter let out a small sleepy groan as she rolls over. And reaches out to answer her phone.

" Hello, this is Zoey Holmes." My sweet daughter answers with a soft yawn.

" Hey, Zoe-bear... it's me."

" Hey, Uncle Richardson what's up?" She asked now sitting up in her while ruffling her long messy dark red hair.

" So um I have a favour to ask ya'."

" Okay, and what is this favour?"

" Wake up your cousin and meet me at Lily's diner. We need ta' have a family meeting." My brother finishes and waits patiently for my daughter's response.

"..Alright but you owe me one. Sar might be cranky since she pulled an all-nighter to study for school."

" Thanks, Zoey I knew I could count on you." Richardson said before hanging up his phone.

With a small sigh, my daughter drops her phone on the bed as she slides off and exits her room to wake my niece.

" Hey." Zoe said as she opens the door finding a lump hiding under the covers.

" Wakey wakey Eggs and Baccy~."

" Mm~ fuck you." My niece groans from under her blankets.

" Hey, now it's not my fault that your lovely father wants to meet. Us at Lily's Diner for a family meeting for breakfast."

" Evil~"

" Yeah I know now I'm going to get dress. If you're not ready when I'm done well. Heh, I'll just drag you out of bed and take you to the Diner with you in just your t-shirt and panties." My daughter finishes while she shuts her cousin's door as she leaves for her bedroom.

Once she was finished getting dressed Zoey walks out of her bedroom while slipping on her black vest. Only to meet a fully dressed Sarah waiting for her at the stairs.

" Remind me to smack my dad in the back of the head for waking us this early," my niece said with a playful glare.

Only to earn a small snort from Zoey.

" Hey, at least there will be a nice breakfast and fresh cup of coffee when we get there."

" That's true it's better than dad's horrible cooking." Sar said with a small giggle as they leave the house.

Once the girls had arrived and enter Lily's Diner they found Richardson at his normal table with Lily standing next to him holding a tray of food in her hand.

Both of the girls make their way towards the table and sits down next to each other across from my brother.

" Here you go, sweetie." Lily said as she sets a plate of two egg and bacon tacos and a cup of coffee in front of Sarah.

" Thanks, Lily." Sarah responded with a sweet smile earning a small head nod from Lily before she walks away.

" So whats up Uncle Richard?" My daughter asked as she takes a sip of her Berry and Banana fruit smoothie before cutting into her Chocolate Chip pancakes.

" You know how I told you to take a break from getting involved with Nyx?"

"...Yeah~?"

" Yea' about that you might have ta' get involved again."

" Oh? And why would that be?" Zoey asked while resting her chin in the middle of her palm.

Only to have my brother slide a vanilla folder across the table towards her.

With an eyebrow raise, Zoe slowly picks up the folder and open it up to read the case file.

"...Freddy's Play Land?"

" We have a feeling that Nyx might be involved in this cold case. Besides, I think that Peter and Rose would want you to be the one to solve this one." Richardson finished with a small wink.

Zoey stares at the file.

This was the case I was working on before my wife and I were both slaughtered. She remembers Rose telling her how much we loved this place as children. Which was the reason why I was working so hard on the cold case.

To find out what exactly happened to the missing children.

" What do you think Zoe?" My niece asked with a small smile knowing exactly what her cousin was going to say.

" ...I say that we have packing to do."

" That's my girls." My brother said with a small chuckle as he takes a sip of his coffee.


	4. Chapter 2 Freddy's Playland

**Chapter 2. Freddy's Playland**

After they had both finished packing my daughter and my darling niece got into Zoe's Cyan Blue Mustang and drove towards the abandoned Freddy's Playland. Leaving their old home behind with them even knowing what the future holds for em'.

" And here we are," Zoey mumbles as she pulls into the empty parking lot.

" It looks like one of those buildings from of those horror movies we watch," Sarah added in a small nervous tone.

" Aw~ What's wrong Sar? Scared?" Zoe-bear asked earning a small snort from her cousin as she rolls her eyes.

"Look who's talking."

" Me? Zoey Holmes scared? Yeah, that's never going to happen this place...it feels like home to me. I'm just nervous since this will be my first time in meeting the ever so famous Freddy Fazbear after all." She finishes with a small wink.

" Yeah, let's just hope the rumors about you darling future husband and his friends are not true."

" I highly doubt it. By the way, Mike is coming over to drop off some supplies for us in the morning." My sweet daughter added causing Sarah to nearly trip as they were walking towards the back entrance with their bags slung over their shoulders.

" Are you kidding me?" my now bright red niece asked as Zoe gives her a small smirk.

Mike Schmidt has been their friend since elementary. After sharing his lunch with Zoey since one of her bullies thought it would be funny to steal and throw away her sack lunch. That was when Sarah had formed her little crush on the ginger-headed boy.

"Nope, I'm one hundred percent serious reason one he went to ask all of the old security guards some questions for me. And reason two he wants to make sure that we're settle in okay. He's part of the team after all." My sweet daughter finishes with a wink as they stand in front of the back entrance.

Sarah let's out a small sigh as she watches Zoey unlock the door with the key that Richardson had given them.

"You just don't want me to have the moment to embarrass you in front of your longtime crush. Huh?" Sarah asked as her younger cousin pushes open the rusty metal door.

" Your majesty." Zoe said ignoring the question as she gives Sarah a playful curtsy.

" Why thank you Lady Zoey," Sarah responded as she enters the old pizzeria with my daughter close behind her ta' close the door once they were both inside the old building.

" I can hear the ghost of the missing children now." My niece said in a quiet nervous tone as she looks around the room finding rusted metal pillars and hanging wires hanging down from the ceiling that were slightly sparking from their tears.

" Come on Sarah it's not that bad just a few tweaks here and there and this place will be up and running in no time." My sweet daughter whispers as she looks around the old dimly lighted room as the smell of mildew fills her nose.

"...I think it is odd that the power is still running which means someone is paying the electricity bill or~ the old owner isn't telling us something," she added slightly more serious now.

" So what do we do now?"

" We continue with our plan since the lights are on we don't need flashlights," Zoey answers as she begins to dig thru her bag.

" But~ we will be needing these since we are splitting up." My daughter continues as she pulls out a pair of walkie-talkies.

" Wait, What?" Sarah asked as she quickly turns her head towards her younger cousin with a slightly worried look on her face.

" It's a pretty big place Sar we need to split up to look around. I'm going to start at the office if you need me just call me on the walkie talkie and I'll be there before you know it."

" It's not me I'm worried about Cous."

" I'll be fine once you're done just come and meet me in the office since that will be the area that we'll be sleeping in for safety measures." Zoey finishes as she side glances towards a camera that seems to be watching their every move.

"...Fine, but if I feel that you're in any danger I am heading straight to the office."

" Yes mam," my sweet daughter responded with a small playful salute as they walk pass Foxy.

Neither of them noticing his one golden eye watching them closely.

" Captin' it would seem we have a Lassie are roaming down the halls and one heading for the office." Foxy the half fox animatronic reported in a heavy pirate accent.

" It that so? Well then you deal with the guest who is roaming the halls and I will deal with the one who is in the office." a deep amused voice responded thru Foxy's communicating system.

"Aye sir~" Foxy growls with a sly smirk as he steps out from behind the curtain and makes his way out of Pirates Cove.

After splitting up with her cousin my darling niece slowly makes her way down the darkened halls while looking around.

Not noticing a certain Red-headed pirate following quietly behind her.

She then nervously peeks into one of the rooms finding what seems like a giant gift wrap box in the corner of the room opened.

"... What the?"

" See somthin' that has caught you interest lass?" Foxy asked from behind her with a low growl.

Sarah lets out a quiet gasp as she turns around to face Foxy and slowly begins to back into the room. Only to suddenly bump into a thin yet sturdy figure.

" I wouldn't try to run my dear it'll just make it worse." a deep well manner voice said from behind her.

My now very scared niece quicky turns around finding a black and white Marrionet standing behind her with his pitch black eyes and glowing white pupils looking down towards her as a smirk slowly forms on his dark red lips.

She was about to let out a loud scream but was suddenly stopped as something hard hits her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

"Honestly Foxy couldn't you have been a little gentler?" Puppet asked while rubbing his temples.

" The captin' wanted us ta' bring er' to him I don't think he will like the wench still screamin' once we arrive." the half fox pirate responded as he throws my niece over his shoulder and leaves the room with the black and white Marrionet behind him.

Meanwhile, Zoe-bear was busy hacking into the old system seeing if there was anything that can help her with the case along with reopening the pizzeria. Not even noticing that a half brown bear animatronic was leaning against the door frame watching her closely with his dimly glowing cyan blue eyes.

"Well well, What do we have here?" Freddy question causing my daughter ta' quickly stand from the desk chair to face him as a dark smirk formed upon his pale lips while her soft blue-green eyes locks with his cyan blue ones.

" A customer who hasn't come by to say hello. I have to say that I am very hurt but where are my manners I should be greeting you of course," he added with a dark chuckle as he steps towards my flustered daughter only to have her take a step back.

This, of course, continues until poor Zoey suddenly found that her back was now pressed against the brick wall.

As Fazbear places and gloved hand next to her head while he leans down towards her ear.

" Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza Miss, where the magic and fun always happens," he whispers as his other gloved hand makes its way towards her neck without my daughter even noticing.

Usually, she would be on full alert but right now she was too flustered since her one and only crush had now had her against the old brick wall.

Now normally I would let Zoey have all of the little fantasy of her longtime crush but right now Freddy was about to hurt her and I couldn't allow that ta' happen especially when it was someone she had loved for so long.

*Zoey you need ta' snap out of it and focus right now.* I said sternly into her mind causing her to blink her soft blue-green eye and glances down towards Freddy's gloved hand that was already close to her throat.

Realizing what he was about to do. My daughter quickly uses all of her strength and pushes the half-bear animatronic away from her.

Before Fazbear knew it Zoe suddenly grabs his arm and with a spin she flips him over her back. He lets out a low grunt as he roughly lands on his back and finds himself on the floor with my small daughter now sitting on top of him with a sly smirk on her soft pink lips.

"Now, that's not very nice. Now is it Teddy Bear?" She asked with a small tilt of her head while looking down towards him.

"Ay' Captin' we caught the...," Foxy froze as he enters the room with a passed out Sarah on his shoulders. While Puppet who was behind him lets out a quiet snort at the sight of their leader on the floor.

"Ah, if you place her on the couch that would be great." my daughter said with a sweet smile as she climbs off of Freddy and holds out her hand down towards him to help him up.

Foxy slowly walks towards the couch and gently sets my niece down as he nervously glances towards both Freddy and Zoey.

Instead of taking her hand Fazbear lets out a stubborn huff as he raises himself off the floor. Earning a small hurt smile from my sweet daughter who just gives him a small shrug.

" Before you start telling me and my cousin to leave I think you should know that thanks to my amazing uncle Detective Richardson. The original owner has given me the deed to this place along with a very special case in a vanilla folder with this key. " Zoe-bear had added as the half-bear animatronic open his mouth to speak.

" Which means not only am I now the lead detective of Detective Holme's old case he was working on but I am also the new owner of this place. So I say since it's almost six in the morning we start all over at midnight the next night with a proper introduction instead of physical threats to scare us away. So what do you say ?" She finishes with a tilt of her head as Fazbear give her a small glare.

" Fine...I don't trust you...but I can't scare away the one holds the deed to our home so I'll give you a chance. You just better hope that your introduction is enough for you to stay." Freddy responded coldly with a small glare as he leaves the room with both Foxy and Puppet behind him.

Leaving Zoey to let out a small sigh as she closes her eyes and sits back down in the desk chair that was behind her while rubbing her temples.

This case might be a little harder than she had thought especially with a certain Teddy Bear is being so stubborn.

'


	5. Chapter 3 The Shadows are Watching

**Chapter 3. The Shadows are Watching**

A tall slim woman with long dark purple hair pulled into a tight ponytail watches the monitors inside one of the two hidden rooms of Freddy's Playland.

Her blood red eyes narrow at one of the screens as she watches as Zoey and Sarah enters the old building.

"Well well Nyx, it would seem that one of your failures is coming back to hunt you." A deep voice chuckles from behind her.

My crazy sister in law turns around to glare at the owner of the voice. Finding a more torn up version of Freddy with black hair and red eyes smirking towards her as he leans against the wall with his arms cross.

" I didn't think she would come here Nightmare." She hissed while placing a hand on her hip.

" Really? I thought you kept her alive only because you most likely did loved her and wanted her to be just like you or just escape. Since you didn't have the heart to kill her of course."

" Shut the fuck up," Nyx growls while narrowing her eyes towards the torn up half bear animatronic. Only to earn a dark smile from him revealing his razor-sharp teeth that was still stained with blood from his earlier victims.

" Either way the boss isn't happy with you. He wants to see you in the next room now." Nightmare added as he turns towards the door while gesturing with his gloved hand for my sister in law to follow him.

With a small tsk Nyx pushes of the table that she was leaning on and begins to follow the darker version of Fazbear.

A pair of purple eyes begins to glow dimly in the darkened room as they enter.

" Nyx tell me why is the Detective's brat here?" the deep calm yet angered voice asked.

" I'm sorry I thought I had scared her enough,"

" And yet it would seem you didn't. I told you to kill her. " The voice added while a torn up half rabbit animatronic man with yellow-greenish hair steps out of the shadows.

Only to have Nyx step back in slight fear as Nightmare suddenly steps protectively in front of her.

" Now now Spring trap, she had made only one mistake while the other times she has proven herself loyal and useful to you. After all, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have that temporary body for your daughter." The raven-haired animatronic said while his red eyes glow dimly.

" So what do you suggest I do Nightmare?"

" It's very simple boss I suggest that you give Nyx the chance to fix her failure let her prove herself to you. And if she fails you can kill her in your own entertaining way." Nightmare finishes with a dark smirk knowing that Spring Trap was very amused with that idea.

"...Fine, I'll give you a chance to fix your mess if you fail. Well, then I'll get to have my fun with you." Spring Trap said with a dark chuckle as his glowing purple eyes moves up and down on Nyx before turning around and vanishing into the darkness.

" Well, then you better get planning and perhaps add a new toy for the boss to play with so he won't be bored anymore."

" New toy?" Nyx asked in slight confusion.

" Yes, remember your other niece Sarah came along with dear Zoey. She seems the perfect type to be Spring Traps new doll." Nightmare responded with a low chuckle.

" Why are you helping me?"

" It's simple I don't want the Boss to break apart my little toy when I worked so hard to put her together." He responded with a wink as he leaves the room with my now annoyed sister in law behind him.

She hated being called his toy and yet it was true and to be honest she didn't want to stop being Nightmare's little doll since she secretly loved him in her own hate love way.

It would seem that it was time to get rid of Zoey she didn't want to.

But sacrifices had to be made for her to stay alive and to stay by Nightmare's side.

And since my sweet girl had decided to interfere with my old case it made her a new thorn in Nyx's side and it was better to get rid of that thorn then to keep it there.


	6. Chapter 4 Mike Schmidt

**Chapter 4. Mike Schmidt**

After waking up the next morning both of the girls had decided to leave the old abandoned Freddy's to run to the store along with visiting my brother Richardson. Since he had called Zoey saying that there was someone she needed to see who had information that might help with my old cases.

Once the girls were in the car Zoe pulls out of the parking lot and begins to drive towards her uncle's place.

" They should be ere' soon," Richardson said while sitting across from his redheaded guest as he lights his cigarette As the red-headed male across from him remains calmly seated on the couch while taking a sip of the beer my brother had offered him.

"So, you have some information about my brother's old cases huh?" Richardson asked as he takes a hit of his cancer stick while staring at his guest who nods his head slowly.

" So, what's your name kid?"

" Mike, Mike Schmidt," Mike responded while taking another sip of his drink wishing that he wasn't already almost done with it.

As much as the kid was acting brave on the outside the truth was he was truly scared on the inside. Schmidt has been through some shit working at his old job at Freddy's and as much as he hated to admit it he feels that his old man had something to do with the shit he has been through the only question was. If he told my daughter would he be going through those nightmares again?

After all, I was killed while working on the cold case and I wasn't even in the pizzeria at that time.

Which meant, that his pops was still around and someone was working with him or his old man was still being protected by an old friend who hired a hit man. What if his old man was one of the animatronics and needed someone outside to work with him? What if they go after him next if he told Zoe about the information he had? What if this was a mistake?

The thoughts made Mike suddenly tense which didn't go unnoticed by my brother.

" You okay kid?" Richardson asked with a raise of his brow.

Schmidt was about to respond but stopped as a knock came from the front door.

"Looks like the girls are here, maybe you can tell them what's wrong." my brother said with a kind smile before standing from his seat and making his way towards the door.

After answering the door Richardson gives both of the girls a hug as they enter.

Zoey begins to look around the room as her cousin and uncle were having a conversation only to spot the red-headed guest sitting on the couch looking very afraid.

" Friend of yours?" Zoe-bear asked as she used her thumb to gesture towards the guest sitting who was on her uncle's couch.

" Girls, This is Mike Schmidt he used ta' be a security guard for the other Freddy's before it all shut down. He thinks that what he went through might help you out with this case." Richardson said as his daughter slowly turns to face Mike.

She couldn't help but blush softly as her green eyes locked with his hazle one. Sarah had to admit the guy was pretty cute.

Zoe couldn't help but smirk noticing the soft blush that had formed on her cousin's cheek.

" Well then," my daughter said as she begins to make her way to the couch.

" I will be needing more background information about the company. Maybe your past work experience will help me out." She finishes now sitting next to Schmidt on the arm of the couch while Richardson sits across from them as Sarah slowly sits next to the red-headed guest on the other side.

Mike sat there in silence for a moment trying to hide his trembling hands but of course, my smart daughter saw them.

" Look, I know you're afraid that someone might come after you so that's why you will be staying in town until this mess is cleaned up, That way Richardson and I will be only a phone call way so we can protect you from any harm," Zoe said with a sweet smile as she gently places a hand on his shoulder.

Mike slowly nods in agreement before taking in a deep breath to begin to tell his story.

" I use to work as a security guard, not at this Freddy's restaurant in town but in a different state and well odd stuff happen ...the animatronics came to life at midnight."

" Wait," Sarah said interrupting as she gives him an apologetic look.

" If they came to life at a different Freddy's in a different state, Then that means,"

" That there was more than a few murders," Zoe-bear mumbles as she nods her head towards Schmidt to continue.

" Yeah... when I was just a kid my old man was the head security guard of one of the Freddy's. Because he was best friends with the owner so we made pretty good money. The thing was, right after the first group of kids went missing he was immediately sent to another Freddy's in a different state. And the pattern continued kids went missing we moved and Pops work at a new restaurant. The last place dad worked at before he vanished was this Freddy's here. He worked there for a while even after the kids disappearance since he worked at most of the Freddy's already and none of them wanted him back for some odd reason. Anyways after the old man's disappearance, my mom packed up and we left town. He wasn't the kindest of father's so my mother was very happy to be finally free from him." Mike finishes while rubbing his temples.

" You think that your father is the reason behind the unsolved murders."

"... And your Old man's I don't know why but I feel he might still be in that old restaurant. And waiting for the perfect victim to continue his sick tradition. Along with someone that can walk around town to kill the detective who had gotten to close in solving the old cold cases." he finishes in a quiet tone.

" You do understand that if this is true you and your family's reputation might go down the drain."

" .. I don't care if this can make up for all of the fucked up stuff that my old man then it's worth it."

"A'right, Sarah I want to stay the night here and show Mr. Schmidt around town." My daughter said as she begins to stand from her seat while picking up her backpack purse off the floor.

" Wait, I can't let you go back alone, What if they...?"

" Sarah, I understand that you're worried but something tells me the only reason they attack last night was to scare us off. Besides I want you to relax after being knocked out like that," Zoe said with a small smile as she looks at both her cousin and uncle who were following her to the front door.

" Along with that, I need someone to keep an eye on Mike to make sure that he gets safely settle in a hotel room on his first night, And that I should probably talk to Freddy and the others alone to gain their trust."

" She has a point." My brother said with a small shrug towards his daughter who lets out a small sigh.

" Fine, but call us if anything happens," Sarah said as she hugs Zoe-bear who hugs back.

" You know I will and you do the same. " My daughter responded as she gives pulls away and gives her uncle a quick hug before exiting the apartment.

After leaving the apartment Zoe went to the grocery store to grab some food then headed back straight to Freddy's Playland. At exactly 11:57 pm Zoey started to make her way to the party room. Where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were and waited for them to wake up from their sleep.

Once midnight had hit the three animatronics started to boot back up only Fazbear's cyan blue eyes narrow as he notices my daughter sitting patiently across from him on the stage with a sly smirk on her soft pink lips.

" You," He said with a low growl.

" Hello, Teddy Bear don't worry I come in peace. Actually, I'm wanting to give you an offer along with a story if you're willing to hear me out." Zoe said now resting her chin in the middle of her palm as Freddy now raises an eyebrow at her in slight amusement.


	7. Important please read

To all of my amazing and wonderful readers,

I want to apologize for it taking a while to update any of my fanfictions. Sadly I just had a family member who is really dear to me just put in Hospice. Because of a deadly illness that can not be cured sadly and they will not be coming home.

Since I was staying with them to take care of the pets and housework to help them out I had to start cleaning along with packing my things since I will have to be moving on Dec 1 st to my new apartment.

So in good news after December 1st I will be able to update all of my fics once again I apologize and thank you for being patient you are all amazing.

Sincerly,

Lolipop Panda


End file.
